


Moving On

by Casey_K



Series: Realisations and Reparations [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Heartache, Hurt, M/M, Miserable, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_K/pseuds/Casey_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is coming to terms with Steve's rejection and finds what maybe a light on the horizon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> Did not expect this. I sat down to write something entirely different but it works here so I thought I'd leave it as is. 
> 
> Not beta'd.  
> Don't own the boys.
> 
> The 'Happy' is still pending...

Danny woke in a daze of blue flashing lights outside his window and the devil playing drums inside his head. He scrambled to the door, thankful he’d fallen asleep fully clothed, and pulled it open. 

“Sir, please close your door and go back inside.” 

Danny squinted at the HPD officer crouched in his doorway. He was so young he could pass for a kid playing dress up. 

“What’s the problem?” Danny’s voice was dry and croaky.

“Sir, please go back inside for your own safety. We have the situation under control.”

“I’m sure you do.” Danny swept the scene. Several squad cars, officers drawn and aimed at…Danny stuck his head out of the door…his neighbour. Huh, who’da thought? 

“Sir,” the young officer said again, his patience wearing thin. 

“It’s okay. I’m Detective Danny Williams, 5-0. What’s up with next door? Don’t answer that, let me get my gun and my badge and I’ll track down whoever’s in charge.”

 

As Danny made his way through the squad cars he’d heard the screech of tyres and turned to see Steve’s truck bump up the curb and barely miss the street light. “Oh, just brilliant,” Danny mumbled, looking up and cursing the sickeningly bright blue sky that tried to sell him the paradise lie. It had been a week since Danny had watched Steve sweep Catherine off her feet and ride into the sunset. A week of difficult work shifts, avoiding the increasingly insistent requests from Steve for alone time outside of work, and a week of falling asleep on the couch with a whiskey tumbler in his hand.

“Danny! Thank god.” Steve’s voice sounded just the right mixture of desperate and relieved as he called from the truck. Danny just kept walking—away from him—to find out what was going on. Of course, Steve was too fast for Danny to get far. In less than a minute, he had Danny pinned against a squad car in a tackle style hug. “You’re okay. You’re okay.” Danny sighed. Why had he thought his torture would end anytime soon? Of course the universe would come up with something cruel and unusual to prolong his pain. Steve squeezed. “I’d never forgive myself if anything happened to you.”

“Will you get _off_ me, please? Your affections are not welcome at this time.”

Steve stepped back, not quite letting go and…yes, there it was…aneurysm face. “My what, is not what now?”

“Go away, McGarrett. HPD does not need you. I do not need you. Fuck off back to…just go away.” Danny pushed Steve out of the way and carried on to where he’d spotted someone who looked like she was in charge. He could feel Steve stalking him. 

“Danny, I don’t know what your problem is, _again_ , but you don’t get to dismiss me from a crime scene. You seem to have forgotten I’m the lead on your team, and therefore your boss.”

The fact all Danny could manage was a weak ‘whatever’ as a comeback was testament to how badly he was hung over. He cursed himself for being so sloppy on the job, until he remembered this wasn’t his case and it was his day off. He stopped at the edge of the huddle of people who were obviously planning and directing, and waited for a space in their chatter. “Hi, I’m—”

“We’re 5-0,” Steve said, speaking over him. “Anything we can do?”

“I wasn’t aware we called you, Commander McGarrett.” She may have been slight of build, but her voice was commanding. Danny felt Steve ripple with irritation behind him and he decided he liked the woman immediately. It helped, he guessed, that the feistiness came in a rather attractive bundle. “Agent Harris, FBI.” She held her hand out to Steve, who Danny was still attempting to ignore. He saw only Steve’s hand appear at his side but he could feel the warmth from Steve’s body too close for comfort, as always. She shook Steve’s hand with a stern ‘stay out of my way’ glare before turning to Danny and breaking into a glorious smile. “If he’s McGarrett that must make you Detective Williams.” 

“Detective Sargent Williams, but you can call me Danny. I haven’t got used to the Sargent bit myself, makes it such a mouthful.” He held out his hand and she shook it firmly, lingering. Danny may have been hung over but he could still spot a come-on when he saw one. “I’m sorry to barge in like this, but uh, I happen to live in the building.” He turned to point at his door. “Right next door, actually, to your little party. Is there anything I can do for you, Agent Harris?”

“Kira, please. Aren’t I the lucky one? I’m already on your doorstep; do I get your number too?” Steve growled as Danny chuckled at the response. 

“I’ll see what I can do. But first, perhaps you’d like to tell me why you are preparing to shoot my elderly neighbour?”

“Elderly? We have the address listed for one Jason Karvell, wanted for questioning in the murders of five women over the last ten years across the mainland. I’ve been chasing this guy for some time.”

“No, that’s Mrs Walters. I don’t think I know a Jason. Oh, wait…there is a Jason. Mid thirties, five-nine, dark hair?”

“That sounds like the suspect.” Harris showed Danny a photo. Well, what do you know? It seemed as though he’d been living in the same building as a serial killer all this time.

“He lives on the other side of the building. If he is your suspect, he’ll have been able to skip out as soon as he heard the commotion.”

“Are you sure?”

“Wait, one minute.” Danny turned, marched past Steve without even acknowledging him and walked up to his neighbour’s door. He knocked a couple of times.   
“Mrs Walters, it’s Danny from next door, is everything okay?”

A moment later, the chain rustled and the door opened to a cacophony of cocking triggers. Danny put his hand up to signal a hold fire. Mrs Walters startled at the sight. “Daniel?”

“It’s okay, Mrs Walters. These lovely officers tracked a suspect here, and we just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Everything is fine, Daniel, thank you.” She went to close the door but then paused. “Unless…”

“What is it, did you see something?”

“I did wonder why that nice young man over the way was climbing out of his bathroom window a few minutes ago.”

“Did you see which way he went?”

“Why, yes, he climbed into your place, that’s why I noticed.”

“ _My_ place? And you didn’t think that was strange?”

“Well, I may be old, Daniel,” she chuckled, “but I was young once. I just figured he was paying you a secret booty call.”

“I see.” The officers in earshot laughed and Danny shot them with his version of the McGarrett death stare. “Well, thank you very much. I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to step out of your apartment for a little while. Just while I go in and ask Jason to leave.”

“Oh, dear. Are you going to have to shoot him?”

“Hopefully, it won’t come to that.” Mrs Walters collected her keys from the table just inside the door and an HPD officer escorted her to a safe area.

“Such a lovely young man, Daniel,” Danny heard her say. “I hope he finds a boyfriend he doesn’t need to shoot sometime soon.” How the hell did she know? Danny had only every brought women back to the apartment. She sees a guy breaking in the back once, and that’s it, he’s gay? It would take all of five minutes for the entire HPD to hear about her comments. Jason had a lot to answer for.

Danny made his way back to Harris. “He’s in my place. Apparently. Neighbour saw him climbing in the back.” 

Steve’s nostrils flared. “What have I told you about securing your place, Danny? He could have killed you in your sleep.”

“Shut. Up.” Danny clapped the fingers of one hand together and Steve huffed. It was all Danny could do not to dissolve into full-blown rant, but he was realising he didn’t have the energy for Steve and his control issues anymore. It was all wearing just a little too thin. Like the air. Danny turned back to Harris. “How do you want to proceed? Shall I go in and get him?”

“You want we go in together?” She waggled her eyebrows and Danny actually laughed. Out loud. For real. It had been a long time, he realised, since that had happened.

He grinned. “Let’s do it.”

“You’re inviting me into the bedroom and we haven’t even had drinks.” She winked at Danny and they moved to the back of one of the squad cars and started to gear up. “Whatever next, Detective?”

“Oh, I’m just full of surprises.”

“I bet you are.”

“If you two have finished your little mating dance,” Steve said through obviously gritted teeth. “I would like to inform you how ludicrous this is. You have a dozen HPD officers in full kit who could lead,” he looked at Danny with big puppy dog eyes, “why are you putting yourselves in danger and going in with just a vest?”

“Nobody asked you, Commander,” Harris said before Danny could open his mouth. 

Danny took pity on Steve, who was obviously out of his depth. He’d just stared at Harris, when usually he’d have ripped her head off for a comment like that. Catherine must have fucked him extra good last night and left him a little low on the brain function scale. “It’s my place, Steve. I know the layout, the potential blind spots.” 

“It’s a two room hole, Danny. There are no blind spots.”

“And for that comment, you get to wait in the car. Thank you, Steven, again, for your unsolicited opinion on my living arrangements.”

Danny turned his back on Steve and finished gearing up shoulder to shoulder with Harris. “Is he always like that?” she asked quietly, but still loud enough for Steve to hear. 

“You have no idea.” Danny wondered briefly why Harris would take such issue with Steve when she didn’t know him, but then he remembered his own first impressions of Steve and dismissed the idea there could be something more to it. He sighed deeply, trying to blot out the promise he thought Steve had given him to make something out of their thing and how in the next breath Steve had brushed it under the carpet and just pretended it hadn’t happened. And now he was here, rambling about not wanting anything to happen to Danny. What was that all about? He couldn’t’ think about it know, he had to get his head in the game. Karvell didn’t have the FBI chasing him down because he was a boy scout. The interesting thing Danny noted was that he didn’t really want to think about it. He was so over the drama and the heartache. He followed Harris towards the door—his own front door—and felt a buzz that he’d lost somewhere during the last week. He’d been so numb, had to keep himself that way to stop the pain of being with Steve day in day out, but now he could feel the blood pumping and the adrenaline rush. It felt good. In that moment, Danny made a decision. It was time he moved on. He would put this case to bed, he caught a glimpse of Agent Harris’s well-sculpted ass and thought maybe that should be literally as well as metaphorically, and then he would file a transfer back to HPD. Steve didn’t need him anymore. He’d made that clear. No more moping, no more pipe dreams. It was up to Danny to build a new life for himself…outside of 5-0.


End file.
